


parallel

by juubito (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically, Other, What-If, a poorly written summary of the whole thing, slight body horror, where good guys turn bad bc the world sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juubito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Obito and Kakashi get to talk, and choose the same path. Unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parallel

**Author's Note:**

> because these two just needed a good talk. even if it ends up in... worse things than those happened in canon. oh well.

 

 

 

The left eye is empty.

The right one isn't too far behind.

(he's sitting in bed hunched forward poking at the artificial skin that is now forty percent of his body his hair is long and dirty and sweaty the scars on his face are deep and unforgiving and ugly and his lower lip is messed up his empty left eye is covered by a thick fringe _thank god_ because that flat eyelid is so unsettling he can't bear to look at it-)

"...Kakashi."

He isn't expecting an answer, of course. He just said that, out loud, _'Kakashi'_ , because it's something that keeps him tied to reality and heaven knows this boy needs help.

Kakashi might be the least qualified person ever for that, though.

"..."

Nothing comes out of his mouth. What should he even say? _You look like death._ And death he saw- he was there, alive and wide-eyed and fucking _there_ , when a whole arm covered in lightning pierced through Rin's heart and destroyed it and she choked out Kakashi's name and her eyes twitched to the right because she sensed him and it was too late.

As always.

"Calm down, will you..."

It's him again- he has the nerve to tell him to calm down, after he himself jumped back and forth between life and death as if he was a five year old playing in the garden hopping from one foot to the other without touching the deadly line in the middle- really, fuck you, Obito- _how dare you_.

He's angry. Kakashi is so angry, because- well, he doesn't have a reason. He should be sad. Mortified. Guilty. Instead, he's angry, because everything stopped, froze dead in the tracks right when the three of them were reunited, right when one died to the hands of the other and the last one watched.

Oh, he has every right to be angry.

"...I'm calm."

Bullshit.

"Can you help me with-"

"Getting up? Here."

"Wait, wait I can't- hang on-"

"Just move your damn leg, can't be too hard."

"It's not _my_ leg, dammit."

"...sor-"

"Just get it down so I can stand up."

Kakashi complies. He won't comment on the fact that Obito managed to break down crying as soon as he asked for help, that he's now sobbing and tears and snot are running down his cheeks and his mouth is twisted pathetically and he still looks like death. He won't.

He still has enough heart left not to mess with a teammate's feelings.

"We need to talk."

Obito wipes his nose with his left arm - he stops right before raising the wrong one - and nods.

 

-

 

They find a chair and Obito flops down, covered in sweat - "I hate these things," he murmurs, voice breaking down as he throws literal daggers (he wishes) at the artificial limbs permanently attached to his proper body.

They find a chair, anyway. A chair that whines whenever Obito shifts, and he does that a lot, he's got to see the exact places where that white abomination is sewed on- Kakashi wishes he would stop, so he tells him, Obito wipes his nose and nods.

It's a long talk, often interrupted by medic nins storming in and out of the room, most of them to see the "medical prodigy" that happened - oh, Obito's eyerolling was _magnificent_ , Kakashi had to admit - but they talk. They find the time to look at each other with their eyes fixed on the glass of the hospital windows, stopping right there, halfway through, terrified to step back or forward.

"I should have done something."

"I could have prevented it."

"I didn't want it to end like this."

"We shouldn't have been alone."

"No one is going to remember her."

"No one is going to know the truth, either."

"I hate all this... so much."

"Me too. I'm tired of everything."

It could be both of them. They could speak each other's words and nothing would change.

(they're broken in the same places, they can't fit together but they can be each other's shadow.)

Obito sighs, and suggests, "let's get out of here."

Kakashi looks at him with his, _Obito's_ , eye. "Out of the hospital?"

"The village."

"Why should we?"

"Cos it's shit."

"We could try to change it."

"The rest of the world would still be shit."

"We could change that, too. That was your dream."

Obito turns his head and looks at Kakashi, and he swears- he sees someone else. It doesn't help that the poor lightning casts nightmarish shadows on his scars, that his Sharingan is activated: he looks like death, once again.

He'll always look like that, it finally sinks in.

"What good is it? Dreaming... what does that do, in the end?"

 

-

 

Twenty years later, Kakashi still hasn't found an answer.

Obito's shoulder brushes against his, he whispers, _let's go_ , and Kakashi follows him into the darkness- their Sharingan glow and shiver and expand, as the red moon rises into the sky (and the tree grows and grows, and the night laughs).

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first things first, sorry for my english (not my first language hhhmglhg)!  
> this is... something I've been playing with for a long time. think of chapter 655 being released. of kakashi admitting he could have chosen obito's path. yeah, this thing was born back then. I could rewrite this and make it a multichapter fic with much needed development, better writing, etc- we'll see when I get back into writing properly.  
> hope you enjoy this small thing! :*


End file.
